Mourned In Every Continent
by withdrawal
Summary: "And that day Ciel Phantomhive did something that not another German that was part of Nazi party had done: he let them go. " Crossover between Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler and Schindler's list.


**Title: **Mourned In Every Continent

**Author: **withdrawal

**Disclaimer:** 'I do not own Kuroshitsuji', 'Schindler's List' and 'Schindler's Ark' (the title of this fic is the last line on page 432).

**Warnings/note:**

This is a crossover between Kuroshitsuji and Schindler's list therefore it is AU.

There will be a note at the end of each chapter with translations, notices, updates and everything else.

There will be violence, hinted sexual harassment and abuse. You have been warned on the matter.

**Chapters: **I am considering 8-12 chapters, each consisting of about a thousand words or so.

**Updates: **Since I am on holiday for another week, I am hoping to get it done in the next week but judging on the amount of work I have I might update at later dates.

* * *

"מי שמציל נפש אחת כאילו הציל את העולם כולו"

"Whoever saves one life, saves the world entire"

* * *

A split point of the flame directed at the candles finally brought the light to the stems of darkness that were sprouting cracks in his soul and his sanity.

* * *

"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel."

* * *

Her sighs could be heard all the way from Hell, she was sure, but then that was the effect she was going for.

"Sitque tenebrarum, pullulant a intra" "sitque tenebrarum, pullulant a intra" would echo in his ears for years to come.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive's cue was the train whistle that had buzzed past his ears. His appetite for pleasure and luxury was satisfied with the swish of the Whiskey in his glass and the splash that followed, downwards- towards his, for now, empty stomach for digestion.

A slight smirk found place on the face of a man in his late twenties, and one might notice that though it stayed for the rest of the evening, it did nothing to the cool in his sapphire colored eye.

He collected his prized, and oh reward they would bring him, possessions- several stashes of the paper of the trade, a silver watch on a leather cuff, a Nazi pocket pin and his black eye-patch that he immediately strapped over his right eye.

* * *

All was set up to his liking- the musicians, the wine and the reserved table, he was sure of that as he was sure of the name of his birth mother as he entered the crowded restaurant.

He nodded to the waiter, Martin was his name, handed him a bundle of money and let himself be guided towards his table. '_The violin playing is quite exquisite tonight_'he thought to himselfas he lowered himself to his plush chair. His plan was set in motion.

* * *

Martin, once again, felt for the bundle in his pocket, as if making sure that this- there and then- was not a dream. Once he came to the conclusion that it was indeed part of reality he thanked the Lord of Heavens and whispered towards his fellow waiter "do you know who that man is?" and the waiter, a simple soul, replied in a whisper just as hushed as his "I don't know". And to that came a reply "the gentleman is sure feeling generous today. He gave me a nice big tip. Why don't you go and try your luck? Just remember- his name is Ciel Phantomhive!"

* * *

The first stage: 'Spread The Word' was set in motion.

Smoke rose past Ciel's ears and towards the waiter standing behind him. The waiter inhaled the smoke, rather quite sharply one could note, as if it was all that remained of a brilliant black diamond and summoned the courage to ask the generous sir what it was that he needed. "Give them, over there, a round of drinks" Lord Phantomhive nodded towards the trio that had previously entered the restaurant and sat. "V-v-very good sir. And who should I say they are from?" the commoner mumbled. "You can say that they are from me" and with those words the smirk on Ciel Phantomhive's face grew bigger (but only by a fraction).

* * *

The waiter served the trio that consisted of two army officials and a beautiful lady their round of drinks with the words "from that man, over there". The poor waiter, overwhelmed with the intensity of the presences that had found it in them converse with him that evening, scurried away- an action that made him look simply rat like, but that is of no particular importance.

* * *

If one would have the chance to study the officials that were served a drink by the rat like waiter more closely they would note that: one was a captain and one was a lieutenant, now this does hold some more major significance.

The captain, unfortunately he and many others present that night insisted on animosity (well only for the first part of the night, that was until they all got drunk on glory and fine made wine), ordered (and one might find it interesting to note that the order was phrased like so "find out who he is") the lieutenant to find out the secret behind the identity of the generous man.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive withheld the urge to sigh as he patiently awaited the arrival of the lower rank official at his table and sprang up to his feet, that were not as strong as they were a few years ago, to greet the other man, all while not taking his eyes of the captain that remained at his table.

And soon Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhives, was joined by the first three people to succumb to his charm that night: the captain, the lieutenant and the beautiful lady that, though this is not a fact that contains much of an importance, was named Aneshka (much like the Russian name Анюшка or Аня).

* * *

The second stage: 'Enchant The Guests' was set in motion.

By the time, a certain blonde and graced with crystal blue eyes, Alois Trancy entered the room, with yet another beautiful lady on his arm and proceeded towards the reserved (RESERVÉ) table (that was set up just for him earlier with another few paper goblins from master Ciel, though it was unknown to him that someone went to such levels to be able to rest his eyes on him), the party was in full motion.

Martin, the waiter who got the first big 'tip' from Mr. Generous, neared one of his regular customers- Alois Trancy, Earl of the Trancy family, and was met with a question that he had been expecting. After all, it was the promise of that question and the answer that he had ready that had scored him the big bundle of money and yet he found it hard to lie to one of the best liars- the spider of the Nazi group. "Who is that man?" Alois enquires.

"That's Ciel Phantomhive" Martin replies.

**Note: **

"**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel."- **Is what Alois uses to summon a 'faerie' (Claude).

"**Sitque tenebrarum, pullulant a intra"- **'Let the darkness sprout from within' in Latin.


End file.
